


Two Shirts and A Confession

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, i just love the ot3, side Goro Akechi/Amamiya Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: Ann wants to ask Shiho to be her girlfriend.Ren and Ryuji, of course, are the best wingmen anyone could ever ask for.





	Two Shirts and A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired and hungry  
> where are all the other annshihos though

“Nope.” Ann shook her head, forming a cross with her hands. “Nope, nope, nope… _Absolutely_ not.”

“Why not?!” Ryuji whined. “Look, we promised you we would help. Here we are.”

“But not like this!” She groaned. “I’m not about to come up to her wearing this!”

Ren lifted the shirt up, quietly studying the large words printed on it once again.

“ _This time next year let’s celebrate our **Ann** iversary._” He read it, and nodded proudly to himself.

“But we worked so hard for that!” Ryuji put both his arms in his pockets and frowned.

Ann glared at the two of them, and crossed her arms.

“This can’t be how you ask people out… right, Ryuji?”

She turned to look at Ryuji who only gave her a small shrug, but as soon as her eyes met Ren’s, he looked away and started fidgeting uncomfortably.

“…Why are _you_ looking away like that? We both know how you asked Akechi out.”

“In my defense…” He raised his hands defensively. “Asking him ‘wanna _Goro_ w a boat with me?’ actually worked.”

“Didn’t he immediately tell you how much he hated it?”

“That very second.” Ren let out a choppy laugh.

“But it worked! Can’t argue with that.” Ryuji nodded.

“And, if she says yes…” Ren pulled his bag towards him and took out another shirt with different words on the front, with a large arrow pointing to the side. “ _ **Shiho** lds the key to my heart.”_

__Ren handed the other shirt to Ryuji, and held both shirts high up to their chests in full view, assuming Ann would appreciate the puns._ _

__“I'm just going to ask her to dinner, the way _normal people_ do. ” Ann took her phone out from her pocket to contact Shiho, trying her best to ignore her two friends._ _

__“But!” Ryuji cried out. “We worked so hard on these!”_ _

__“Nope.” Another sound rejection._ _

____

-

Ann walked into the public toilet, and she stared intently at the mirror, watching the reflection of her face.

“Okay. Makeup’s still good… Hair… Back in your lane, pal. I’m gonna pop the question and I won’t have you mess it up. It’s now or never...” She mumbled, and brushed through her hair with her fingers, noticing some messy strands.

“Come on, you look fine! Just ask her out already!” A whisper from the stall beside, followed by an angry shushing.

But she knew exactly whose voice it was, and she looked up to the ceiling, sighing.

“...I'm a mess, Ryuji. I can’t ask her out like this!” She said, not planning to ask how the two got in, or how long they had been there. Asking them those questions would probably result in so much more questions that would be left unanswered. Probably.

“You look great though!” A blonde head peeked out from above the stall and had both his thumbs up.

Ren followed suit, his glasses gleaming with familiar mischief.

“Our daughter grew up so fast, honey.” He turned to Ryuji and nodded, his tone full of joy and pride

“You wish I was your daughter.” She retorted. “Ugh, I can’t get this one strand to just stay… still…”

Ann pouted at the mirror, looking dejected.

“What if she doesn’t want to go out with me…?” She mumbled. 

Ryuji and Ren looked at each other, concerned. 

“She will.” Ren spoke softly. “She’ll want to go out with you.”

“Yeah!” Ryuji cheered. “Look, even I would go out with you.”

“…I’ll… take that as a compliment.” Ann raised an eyebrow.

“As you should!” Ryuji grinned. “But really, you look great. You’ve got this, yeah?”

Ann turned to the two of them and smiled.

“…I do.” She nodded to herself. “Thanks, guys.”

She turned around, and walked out of the bathroom.

“We raised her so well.” Ren nodded to himself.

“So proud.” Ryuji sniffled, feigning crying.

“…We should go, I think. This stall is really too small for the both of us.” Ren spoke.

“Ah, dude, wait— Your wig stuck to mine!”

-

“So… What I’m trying to say is…” Ann fidgeted uncomfortably, trying to muster up all of her courage to ask the question.

Shiho was watching her intently, but Ann was freezing. She started to feel nothing but anxiety. It’s now or never, she keeps chanting to herself in an attempt to calm herself down.

Until she realised that Shiho was blushing, and her attention was no longer on her, but towards something behind her.

Ann turned and found two, familiar, tacky shirts, worn by two familiar people in long-haired wigs.

“Y-You two!” She exclaimed, quickly turning to Shiho to try and rectify the situation.

“Uh, I can explain!” She put both her hands up defensively, waving it around trying to hinder Shiho’s view of the texts on the shirt, though to no avail.  
All Ann hoped for in this moment was for a meteor to hit all of them, especially Ryuji and Ren, but it was more because she did not want to explain why Ryuji and Ren wore long wigs with shirts that said _This time next year let’s celebrate our Anniversary_ and _Shiholds the key to my heart_.

But then, Shiho laughed.

“Were you going to ask me to be your girlfriend?”

Ann could feel her face redden, and she stopped in her tracks. She nodded.

“Say yes!” Ryuji whispered just about loud enough for Shiho to hear.

“Of course it’s a yes!” Shiho grinned, a tint of pink on her cheeks as she said it.

She stood from her seat to approach a very surprised and blushing Ann, pulling her into a hug.

“Of course!”

_-_

_Ann: You guys are the WORST._

She pouted as she typed it into the group message, holding onto the shirts that Ryuji had forcefully pushed upon her.

_Ren: Right._

_Ren: How could you Ryuji. You just had to interfere._

_Ryuji: WHAT_

_Ryuji: You were in this too!_

_Ren: Says who_

_Ryuji: Says the wig you specifically bought for the both of us to sneak in the ladies’ room!_

_Ryuji: But seriously I am so glad no one else went in. It’s not like we meant to be perverts, yanno? We just wanted to look out for you._

Ann let out a small laugh, giggling to herself.

_Ann: Fine, whatever._

_Ann: But, seriously, thanks guys. You really helped a girl out. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you two._

_Ann: In the bathroom, I was so close to bailing. I was not going to tell her at all._

_Ann: And I kept freezing, like I could not say the word ‘girlfriend’… or anything else, really. I couldn’t get any words out._

_Ann: I was honestly super close to screwing up._

She took a deep breath, and smiled.

_Ann: So, yeah, really. Thank you so much, you two._

“You look very happy.” Shiho laughed, putting her head on Ann’s shoulder.

“On the happiest day of my life? Yes.” She leaned closer to Shiho, putting her phone face down. “But… I didn’t mean to confess to you that way.”

“Oh, the shirts weren’t planned?”

“Sort of.” Ann explained. “I… I just couldn’t get the words out, and they knew. That’s why they wore those shirts.”

“Well... you know, I thought they were a nice touch.” Shiho’s lips curved into smile.

“I know, right? I’m actually already thinking of what we and Ren could wear if Ryuji wants to ask someone out.”

**Author's Note:**

> make no mistake i refuse to apologise for the really bad puns
> 
> 1234 words hell yeah
> 
> ALSO i'm taking votes for what ryuji's shirt pun could be because im,, m brain's fried


End file.
